101 Ways Twin Weasleys Annoy Umbridge
by ubetchaimhot
Summary: All of the ways J.K. Rowling never told you about how Fred and George Weasley annoyed Professor Umbridge. Lots of colors and randomness. Please read and review.
1. List

**AN: I just want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed my last story _101 Ways the Marauders Annoy Voldemort. _Yeah and here is another 101 story. As you can tell I get really bored and like to annoy people (mainly my little brothers). Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

_The 101Unseen Ways Fred and George Annoyed Professor Umbridge  
_

1. Dye all of her clothes neon orange

2. Put neon green polka dots all over her office

3. Draw mustaches and goatees on all of her cat pictures

4. Charm the cats to "bark" instead of "meow"

5. Turn all of the cat pictures into centaurs

6. Accidentally release snakes into her office

7. Act like Tarzan during class

8. Have "Be a half human" day

9. Play pin the tail on Professor Umbridge

10. Whenever she walks into a room, scream "OUR EYES! IT BURNS!" at the top of their lugs

11. Then her offer fashion advice

12. Insist that she doesn't dress up for Halloween she is already scary enough

13. Dress up like her for Halloween

14. Have real zombies at the Halloween party

15. Turn her hair blue

16. Give her green water that will dye her teeth

17. Rig her office door so that it plays the Care Bear theme song whenever opened

18. Sing the Pussycat Dolls' songs at 4 in the morning outside of her classroom

19. Charm the suits of armor to sing the Gummy Bear song **(AN: look it up on Youtube. CAUTIONS: do not show to younger siblings they will never stop singing it!) **when she walks by

20. When she enters the greenhouse have all of the plants die on the spot

21. When said plants die have them release a deadly odor

22. Turn her face purple with yellow spots

23. Answer her in only wolf howls and growls

24. Whenever she enters a room announce her by talking like Daffy Duck

25. Don't forget to spray it, don't say it when announcing

26. Have a herd of angry baboons attack her

27. Convince the house elves to go on strike

28. Then cook all of the food themselves

29. Have decorations for America's 4th of July hanged up everywhere

30. Charm the toilets to sing "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star!"

31. Charm the D.A.D.A. books to be the real monster whenever opened

32. Ask her to open the books first

33. Wake her up every morning by cheerleading

34. Talk in a not understandable accent

35. Talk in a Scottish accent

36. Charm her voice to be really low

37. Charm her voice to sound like a frog's

38. React the new version of Pink Panther

39. Have her be the head of the Police department

40. Go on a safari with her and meet a wild lion

41. Ask her when she is getting married to Fudge

42. Ask her if they can send a love letter to Fudge from her

43. Then send a love letter to Fudge from her

44. Take her wand and give her just a regular stick from the forest so she can't cast any spells

45. Fake her out and say that there is a troll in her room

46. Then put a real troll in there later in the middle of the night

47. Give her a gift of Weasley Wizz's disguised as chocolate

48. Put on the play "A Christmas Carol"

49. Have her play Scrooge

50. Charm all of the Christmas trees to attack her

51. Sneak into her room at the middle of the night and sing songs in German

52. Only reply to her in Russian

53. Have a snow ball fight in her room

54. Acting like Count Dracula at random intervals

55. Put holes in her drinking cups

56. Give her fast acting prune pudding

57. Have a bunch of wild meat eating animals run loose in the castle

58. Have her classroom closed off by a swamp of stink bombs

59. Destroy all of her quills

60. Build a Slip 'n' Slide in her office

61. Give her ten year old teeth breaking candy

62. Have a party of giants in her room

63. Sing the pirate song at the top of their lungs

64. Do her white laundry and add a red sock so everything turns pink

65. Do her pink laundry and add a bunch of green goop into the wash to turn everything green

66. Put antlers permanently on her head

67. Hang ordainment from her antlers

68. Put really spicy hot sauce in her food

69. Have her be the crocodile on the Crocodile Hunter show

70. Give her a really bad make over

71. Color her skin a sickly green color

72. Turn her tongue blue

73. Give her a long white beard

74. Whenever she touches their assignments, have ink splatter at her face

75. Throw exploding paper planes at her

76. Throw spit balls at her

77. Put a note on her back saying, "Kick Me or Hex Me!"

78. Have the all of the portraits scream once in the middle of the night at the same time

79. Have her eat a grape that is really a red olive

80. Charm all of the brooms to fly at her and try to sweep her down the stairs

81. Put up hearts everywhere for Valentines day

82. Put up cute little bunnies and puppies pictures everywhere in the castle

83. Put her in the devil costume

84. Charm the floor tiles to give out into flames whenever she steps on them so she falls through to the pit of snakes

85. Give her a love potion that makes her fall in love with Snape

86. Predict her future as "full of much pudding and despair"

87. Pour pudding on her head

88. Have a pudding war

89. Turn her into the Easter Bunny

90. Drive a herd of three headed dogs into her class room

91. Overflow the castle with beach balls

92. Have ice cream sundaes fall on her head every five minutes

93. Turn her into a bug then attack her with fly swatters

94. Charm a meteor to hit her office

95. Charm dolls to attack her

96. Have a male stripper contest in her classroom

97. Paint a butterfly mask on her face while she is sleeping

98. When she tries to confiscate their stuff lick it and then hand it to her

99. When shaking her hand, do the spit hand shake

100. Set her hair on fire

101. Set off fire works everywhere, create an irremovable swamp, and fly off on their still change broomsticksPeeves to annoy her for the rest of her lifetime and angry centaurs to attack her and carry her away!

**AN: Please review!!!!!! Thanks!  
**


	2. Neon Orange

**AN: I decided to do little short scenes of this one too. This will be like the little ones in 101 Ways Marauders Annoy Voldemort. Please read and review!**

Dye all of her clothes neon orange.

"Okay George do you have the dye ready?" Fred asked with his hands full of pink clothes.

"Yes, just throw them into the bucket." George said. Fred threw the clothes into the bucket and George started to slowing stir them in the dye.

"Okay it will only take half a hour to dye them and then after we got to put them back into her wardrobe." George said.

"Okay, and we can't forget to cast that other spell or she won't wear them tomorrow." Fred said.

The next morning:

Professor Umbridge was walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She was now in command of the school and making sure that all rules of her were followed. With her clothes neatly ironed and prefect she walked into the Great Hall.

"Good Morning Professor Umbridge, I see that you have finally gotten over your pink stage and on to other colors," Fred said walking up to her.

"I would just like to say that we think you change is for the better," George said and turned to walk away.

"What are you talking about? I do not allow jokes. I am wearing pink!" She said indignantly.

"Really? Look down." George and Fred said in the same time and walked away. Umbridge looked down and to her horror and the boys' pleasures, she was wearing bright neon orange clothes.

"AHHHHHHH! What has happened to my lovely clothes," She screamed, "Well someone better step up and say something." The hall was deathly quiet and no one moved a muscle. "WEASLEYS! You did this," she said walking over to them, "A month's worth of detention in my office!"

"Sorry Professor, we can't we already have detention with McGonagall," Fred said.

"And we didn't do anything," George added.

"Oh, mark my words-"

"That would be great but they aren't important enough," Fred said.

"Goodbye!" George said and they walked off.

**AN: Flop or success? Please review, I'm not sure if I will continue.**


	3. Neon Green

2. Put neon green polka dots all over her office.

"One bucket of paint?"

"Check!"

"Two paint brushes?"

"Check!"

"Okay, lets go," George said as he picked up the paint tin and snuck quietly down the hallways with Fred following close behind.

The next morning:

Professor Umbridge was going to her office to file more detention slips so she could make sure that all of them showed up. First on her list was Fred and George Weasley.

"Hello, Professor," George said as he walked into the room.

'Just perfect' she thought, 'this is just what I need first thing in the morning.'

"As much as I promote your branching away from pink, you really seem to be stepping out on a limb here." Fred said as he was surveying the room with its new colors.

"What are you talking about my clothes are pink I checked!" Umbridge said outraged that they were messing with her again.

"I wasn't talking about your clothes," George said.

"You mean Fred wasn't talking about my clothes," Umbridge said in a shrill voice.

"What are you talking about, that is Fred," Fred said pointing to George.

"But you just spoke!"

"Maybe this neon color is getting to your head a bit," George said.

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital wing," Fred replied slowly, making sure to annunciate each word.

"What are you- AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Umbridge screamed.

"Oh, now she notices." Fred and George said smirking at one another. Umbridge was looking around at her current office that had neon green polka dots all over the walls. You could barely tell that there was pink on the walls.

"You put it back just the way it was. And write me a thousand lines of 'I will not use neon colors to prank the teacher'," She said in a shrill voice and got out two quills.

"I love how just said no neon colors…" Fred began quietly to George.

"But she never said anything about normal colors," George finished.

**AN: Thank you for all of the reviews so far. Sorry if some of this doesn't make sense, I typed it up at like 11 pm and I was sick. Please review. Thanks.**


	4. Mustaches and Goatees

**AN: Yes I plan to do short scenes for all of them. **

Draw mustaches and goatees on all of her cat pictures.

"Okay, I've draw on all of the frames but the stupid cats keep leaving their picture!" Fred complained.

"Okay, stupefy the cats and we have to get out of here because they probably alerted Umbridge," George said waving his wand around. After many stupefies they ran out of her office into the classroom. Then Umbridge walked in.

"Quick set up the Minne dummy!" Fred said and George waved his wand and a magically image of McGonagall (like a magic robot) showed up.

"Minerva what are you doing in my classroom," Umbridge asked walking over to McGonagall.

"I was going to silence your annoying cats because there are other people in this castle that need their sleep for classes tomorrow and you are not helping," the fake McGonagall replied.

"What do you mean you were," Umbridge snapped.

"Someone already did it for me," the fake McGonagall answered.

"I thought you said this was suppose to help us get out of trouble, not get us into trouble," Fred whispered.

"Who is there?" Umbridge said lighting her wand and looking around the room but could not see anyone, "Well, I will see you later." The matter of her cats seemed to be forgotten and the fake McGonagall left the classroom and Umbridge went up to her office.

"AHHHHH! My poor cats!" And then a soft thud could be heard as Fred and George rushed out of the room.

**AN: Please review. Thanks.**


	5. Bark Instead of Meow

4. Charm the cats to "bark" instead of "meow"

It was a normal school day with the normal slow wake of students at Hogwarts but for Umbridge it was a different story. Umbridge usually woke up precisely at 5:07am every morning by her cat pictures "meowing". But this morning all she heard at 3:07 was barking.

_Bark! Bark! Bark! _'What on earth is this,' she thought.

"Mr. Tinkle Winkle what is wrong you are a cat, not a dog," she said turning over to her cat picture and seeing her normal cat picture but it was barking.

"What has happened?" She wondered out loud. She jumped out of bed and ran into her office and to her horror all of her cats were barking trying to meow but no success. She quickly tried a few quick charms but nothing worked to make them shut up or stop barking.

"As much as I and the rest of the school love getting up six hours before classes start, could you please tell your alarm clock cats to shut up? It's three in the morning and most normal people don't wake up until seven," McGonagall said as she entered Umbridge's office. But unknown to them Fred and George were outside high-five-ing each other in success of ruining their professor's sleep and watched in amusement as the professors ran around the room shouting spells trying to quiet the barking cats with no avail. Then Umbridge's real cat that was also barking went up behind Umbridge and bit her like a dog would.

"Prefect," George said smirking.

**AN: Thanks. Please review. **


	6. Centaurs

5. Turn all of the cat pictures into centaurs.

Neeh! Brrr! (**AN: No idea how to spell horse noises so bare with me)** Neha!

"Five more minutes okay?" Umbridge mumbled and rolled over. But then her picture started to make more horse noises and a light bulb went off in her head and she shot up straight in bed and looked at her picture. It was a centaur.

"What this can't be right," she said panicky and rushed out of her bedroom and into her office and to her horror all of her pictures were centaurs and not cats. And on top of that she had a centaur family meeting her today to talk about their son going to Hogwarts. Then there was a knock on her door and she realized that she over slept.

"One second, please," she said and quickly raced to change. Then she opened the door and saw the centaur family and they walked in.

"Wow, we love your office. Thank you for making it so plain that you want our son in your school. He will definitely start Monday," Mr. Yep said shaking her hand, "See you then, good day."

"What no," she said but it was too late for Mr. Yep had already left, "What have I gotten myself into a half bred at my school. This will never do."

"AHHHHHH!" She screeched for all of Hogwarts to hear, "Whomever did this will be up to ears with so much detention, no that won't do. They will be expelled!"

She cast a few charms to find out who it was but the only think that happened was a huge pile of horse manure was dumped on her head.

"Oh this fowl vermin! SNAPE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What is that god awful smell," Snape said as he entered Umbridge's office.

"Get me an extremely strong truth serum not known to anyone and let the interrogation begin!"

**AN: Please review. Thanks!**


	7. Boa Constrictor

**AN: Sorry for not updating. My computer crashed but I will update a lot. Please read. **

6. Accidentally release snakes into her office.

"What is that on my face?" Umbridge felt something on her face and then it moved off of her face. Then she opened her eyes really wide and saw that there were thousands of snakes on her bed. Quickly, she jumped out of bed but she cringed when something squished under her foot. She realized it was a snake.

"OH MY GOSH!" Umbridge screamed and tried to run but slipped on the snakes and then fell and the snakes started to crawl all up on her. Just then the song _I'm being eaten by a boa constrictor _started to play.

Then all of the snakes started to go away but in their place was a huge boa constrictor. Umbridge fainted at the sight of the snake.

"I think we went a little too extreme." Fred said as he stepped out of the snake costume. George followed his lead.

"No I think this worked. We will make this look like nothing happened and it was a dream and she will think that she is going crazy and declare it to be true," George said.

"Did I mention that you are crazy? I can't believe that she thought the snakes were real." Fred said.

"Come on help me get her onto her bed."

Umbridge woke up with a start and her memories of earlier this morning flooded into her head. She bolted out of bed and ran into the Great Hall.

"Snakes! Someone help!" She screamed. People ran into her office but saw nothing of the sort.

"Are you feeling alright," McGonagall asked with fake concern.

Then the song _I'm being eaten by a boa constrictor _softly played in her head and she gave everyone detention.

**AN: Was that too harsh? Sorry I didn't know how to make that one very funny. Please review. Thanks!**


	8. Tarzan

7. Act like Tarzan during class.

"AHHHHAHAH!" Fred screamed as he ran into Umbridge's classroom.

"AHAHAHAHA!" George screamed as he swung in on a vein.

"What on earth are you doing!" Umbridge said in a shrilly voice.

"Me Tarzan." George said. He was wearing a cheetah Togo. Fred made hand motions to himself as he was dressed in gorilla fur.

"He Gorilla." George said and motioned to Fred.

"Well, Tarzan, Gorilla, either take your seats or I will see you in detention." Umbridge said and made her way back up to the front when they took their seats.

"Uh, hu gr ee uu du za," George said to Fred.

"Excuse you, if you have something to say, you will raise your hand," Umbridge said, "Are we clear."

"AHAHAHAHAH!" Fred screamed and ran up to Umbridge and jumped up and down.

"AHAHAHAH!" George screamed and swung up on a vein to the front of the room.

"DETENTION!"

Fred then made motions to George and George nodded his head. Then Fred jumped up on her desk and left a present (a very smelly present) and they both left screaming AHAHAHAHA.

**AN: I think that this one was better. Please review. Thanks!**


	9. Don't be a Human

8. Have "Don't Be a Human" day.

Umbridge was walking down to the Great Hall just like any other day but there were no students in the hall, which was starting to unnerve her. She hurriedly ran into the Great Hall and shut the door behind her. Then she looked around and all she saw were a bunch on centaurs and other magical creatures.

"What is going on here?" Umbridge shrieked.

"It's 'don't be a human' day, Professor," Fred said. He was dressed up like a dragon.

"Why didn't you dress up," George said. He was wearing a centaur costume.

"Because I don't tolerate half breeds in my school!"

"But you wanted today to be 'don't be a human' day," Fred said.

"I did no such thing," Umbridge replied then screamed at the top of her lungs when a huge giant walked past here.

"It's just a giant,' George said.

"Just…a…DETENTION!" Umbridge screamed.

"For who?" George and Fred demanded.

"Both of you. You clearly did this now get all of their half breeds out of my school." She turned to walk away and ran into the giant and fainted.

**AN: Yah this one was pretty lame. I'm having trouble writing this one. Please review. Thanks!**


End file.
